Recent literature strongly implicates the influence of estrogen and to a lesser degree progesterone on pain in the orofacial region. Epidemiologic research has consistently demonstrated that females represent the overwhelmiing majority of orofacial pain and temporomandibular disorder patients. Therefore, we have limited this study to females between the ages of 18 and 45. Subjects have been recruited and retained in a satisfactory fashion. The study encountered a delay early on due to difficulties in obtaining the study drug. Subsequent to acquisition of the medication, however, the protocol has proceeded according to plan. This protocol is supported by a CR-10 award at the GCRC which was recently renewed.